In the aeronautical industry the resistance-weight ratio is a fundamental aspect, and for this reason the tendency has gone from using metal structures to using structures manufactured or optimized with composites.
In the process of optimizing all types of aeronautical structures, maximally reducing weight and integrating the largest number of parts is sought so as to reduce both the duration of the assembly process and the handling of smaller components.
The manufacture of ring frames in the known art is carried out on the basis of machined metal structures or shaped sheet metal structures, reinforcing the part bearing the most load with machined parts. In the case of shaped sheet metal, the section normally used is obtained in two pieces: on one hand the Z is manufactured, and on the other hand the angle or babbetes which are riveted to the previous section (see FIG. 1a), are manufactured.
This process has the drawback of requiring long assembly times and the resulting weight exceeds the weight obtained when making the same section in an integrated manner.
The present invention has as an object providing a process resolving the drawbacks from the prior art.